


Bambini Sperduti

by SignorinaEffe87



Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [2]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game), Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police & Yakuza, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Crossover, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87
Summary: Ci sono un bambino e un lupo, ma non siamo in una vecchia fiaba.[Partecipante alla Keywords Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]
Relationships: Kuro | The Divine Heir & Sekiro | Wolf
Series: Underdogs Blues - Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899499
Kudos: 1





	Bambini Sperduti

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Bambini Sperduti
> 
> Autore: SignorinaEffe87
> 
> Prompt: 08. Nascondiglio (Keywords Challenge; [Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom](https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488))
> 
> Fandom: Videogiochi > Ghost of Tsushima x Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice Crossover
> 
> Genere: Alternate Universe - Yakuza vs Police, One-shot, Slice of Life
> 
> Personaggi: Young Yakuza!Sekiro, Child Protégé!Kuro

“Non riusciamo a trovare il signorino Kuro da nessuna parte, boss”: il Tengu si piegò fino a sfiorare il tatami con la fronte e, sebbene la maschera nascondesse il suo volto, Lupo era sicuro che stesse pregando di essere inghiottito dal pavimento. Lui lo avrebbe fatto, al suo posto, pur di sfuggire alla rabbia degli Ashina.

“Questo è un problema” affermò il vecchio Ashina, in un tono sereno che però fece tremare il Tengu dalla testa ai piedi. Seduto accanto al nonno, Genichiro restava in silenzio, scuro e minaccioso come una nuvola carica di fulmini.

“Siete un branco di idioti e di incapaci!” urlò Gyobu, e l’ennesima tazzina del servizio buono che aveva avuto la sfortuna di capitargli tra le mani finì in briciole in mezzo alla stanza. Gli Ashina nonno e nipote tacquero, ma era chiaro che quanto ululato dal loro enorme luogotenente esprimesse in pieno la loro opinione sulla vicenda.

TONK!

Lupo sobbalzò, quando il rumore sordo dello shuriken che si conficcava nel legno gli sfiorò l’orecchio, troppo vicino a un punto vitale e lui troppo distratto per accorgersi che l’allenamento non era ancora finito. 

“Quante volte ti ho detto che devi prestare attenzione a un solo nemico alla volta, Lupo? Avrei potuto ucciderti in un istante, se questa fosse stata la mia intenzione” lo ammonì la Farfalla, apparsa al suo fianco senza fare rumore.

“Sì, Maestra” annuì, senza però spostare lo sguardo dagli Ashina e dal Tengu inginocchiato, mentre cercava di staccare lo shuriken dalla parete. Le dita sottili della Farfalla si posarono sulla sua spalla; aveva una presa lieve, ma decisa, capace di spezzare un collo e di costringere un piccolo lupo a prestarle attenzione come se fosse l’unica persona presente nella stanza: “Ascoltami bene: noi siamo qui per addestrarci, i problemi degli Ashina con i loro protetti non ci riguardano. Tuttavia, se tu pensi di sapere dove si trova il signorino Kuro, io ti lascerò andare a cercarlo, ma solo se mi prometti che ti prenderai la responsabilità per quel bambino.”

Non era del tutto sicuro di aver capito: come tutti gli adulti, anche la Maestra, spesso, parlava in modo strano: “Quale responsabilità?”

La vide aggrottare un po’ le sopracciglia, come quando cercava di spiegargli una presa complessa in modo che potesse imitarla: “Non so esattamente cosa gli Ashina vogliano da quel bambino, tanto da minacciare quel che resta del suo clan per averne la custodia esclusiva e sguinzagliare i Tengu per l’intera tenuta al solo scopo di trovarlo. Quello che so, perché di mocciosi complicati un po’ me ne intendo, è che di certo non ha intenzione di farsi trovare da una persona qualsiasi. Kuro li sta mettendo alla prova, sta scegliendo di chi potrà fidarsi, almeno finché sarà un protetto degli Ashina. Sei pronto per essere scelto da quel bambino, Lupo?”

Senza rispondere, spostò lo sguardo dalla Maestra agli Ashina, e si chiese se non stava per fare qualcosa di stupido, come quando si era azzuffato con Genichiro nel ryokan, l’estate precedente. Le aveva prese forte, da Genichiro prima e dal Gufo poi, e i lividi gli erano rimasti addosso per così tanto tempo che i Tengu avevano iniziato a chiamarlo Dalmata invece che Lupo. Però, un giorno, mentre spazzava il cortile dalle foglie per punizione, il vecchio Ashina gli aveva scompigliato i capelli e aveva sussurrato, perché solo lui potesse sentirlo: “Mi piacciono gli animaletti feroci. Spero che quei tuoi artigli possano essermi utili in futuro, Lupo.”

“Vado a cercare il signorino Kuro” annuì, e scivolò fuori dalla stanza senza farsi notare, come gli aveva insegnato la Maestra.

§§§

Nessuno scendeva più le scale che portavano al tempietto sotterraneo, nemmeno la più superstiziosa delle domestiche; infatti, i gradini scricchiolanti erano coperti di polvere, polvere che rivelava chiaramente le impronte dei piedini che prima di lui erano passati di lì. Scavalcò alcune travi spezzate, usando il corrimano come scivolo, finché una vocina, rimbalzando sulle pareti spoglie e segnate dalle crepe, risuonò nel sotterraneo buio: “Chi c’è lì?”

“Sono Lupo e sono venuto a prenderti.”

Vide spuntare un faccino impolverato, che però sparì subito dietro una colonna, come un gattino dispettoso: “Lupo chi? Non ti conosco! La mamma mi ha detto di non parlare con gli sconosciuti!”

I bambini piccoli non gli erano mai piaciuti, e giocare a nascondino ancora meno, soprattutto da quando era costretto a farlo ogni giorno contro una sicaria leggera come una libellula e pericolosa come uno scorpione. Studiò in silenzio le travi del soffitto e individuò almeno un paio di percorsi che gli avrebbero permesso di acchiapparlo senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse. Questo era quello che avrebbero fatto suo padre, il Gufo, la Maestra, e qualsiasi altro tirapiedi gli Ashina avessero spedito a recuperarlo. E Kuro non si sarebbe mai fidato di nessuno di loro.

Avanzò di qualche passo nel tempietto e spiegò, con lo stesso tono che avrebbe usato la Maestra con lui: “Sono Lupo, il figlio del Gufo, l’allievo della Farfalla… Quello che si è picchiato con il signorino Genichiro.”

Per poco non cadde, quando Kuro gli si aggrappò ai fianchi e lo fissò ad occhi spalancati, come se l'avesse appena visto trasformarsi in un Sentai Ranger: “Davvero ti sei picchiato con Genichiro?” 

“Sì, davvero. E non aveva cominciato lui” sospirò, mentre cercava di pulirgli via le ragnatele dai capelli con la manica della tuta.

“Come hai fatto a trovarmi?”

“Ho visto che dormi sempre con quello sopra il cuscino”: indicò l’omamori con campanellino che spuntava dalla tasca della sua salopette, “Ho pensato che il vecchio tempietto sotterraneo potesse ricordati chi te lo ha dato, che qui potessi sentirti al sicuro.”

Kuro ascoltò la spiegazione in silenzio, prima di tirare su con il naso: “Me lo ha dato la mia mamma… Adesso lei è con il mio papà, non ci sono più.”

“Anche i miei genitori non ci sono più, ho soltanto il Gufo e la mia Maestra”: non era sicuro che fosse la cosa giusta da fare, ma gli prese la mano, piccola e fredda come un sassolino, nella propria, “Che ne dici se torniamo dagli altri? Questo è un bel nascondiglio, ma il vecchio gingko nel lato ovest della tenuta è meglio.”

Kuro si bloccò prima delle scale e lo fissò con uno sguardo serio, che improvvisamente lo faceva sembrare un adulto. Allora, Lupo seppe che stava per essere scelto: “Però, prometti che, anche se mi nascondo, tu mi troverai sempre?”

“Te lo prometto, Kuro.”


End file.
